


How Does Your Garden Grow?

by JuniperLemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Flirting, Hot Sam, M/M, Not Brothers AU, One Shot, Pick Up Lines, Wincest - Freeform, garden theme, gardener au, unrelated wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hired a landscaper to do his yard. He hadn't expected him to be quite so hot. Therefore, pickup lines ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does Your Garden Grow?

Sure, the wealthy man had a nice house but Sam was purely focused on the backyard. As a landscaper, even when he was inside, his eyes were naturally drawn outside the window. He only lived his life to be outdoors and breathing in the scent of fresh leaves and flowers. He considered himself lucky to be working on such grounds.

The yard was large and a perfect green like a ripe lime. Sam took it in with a grin before bending down to begin digging a hole which the flower bed would occupy. It was hard, laborsome work but he wouldn't be anywhere else! 

Dean was loosening the tie of his suit as he walked past his kitchen window which looked out over his yard. He hadn't done much too it over the years aside for cutting it so thought it was about time to call in a landscaper. 

It was this exact landscaper which made him freeze and do a double look. The tall man had pulled off his plaid over-shirt and was now only in a white vest and his working jeans. The vest revealed all the toned muscles of his arms and shoulders which were further defined by Sam pushing down on his shovel. Dean didn't mean to stare but he had no choice. A thin layer of sweat covered the gardener and it glimmered in the sunlight. 

Dean threw off his tie, unpopped a couple of his top buttons and glided out his French-windows and into the yard. He noticed Sam's leaf-blower sitting with the man's other equipment and grabbed it. 

At first the working man didn't hear him approach so he jumped when Dean said, "If you were a flower you'd be a damnnndelion." He smirked. 

Sam turned around and blinked, stunned. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"I have a four-stroke engine. What's your blowing power?" Dean smirked again, patting the leaf blower in his arms. 

The landscaper bit the side of his cheek as though contemplating whether to answer or remain professional. Dean raised a challenging eyebrow which tipped Sam over the edge. He murmured, "Are you a rose bush because you've got me feeling thorny." His eyes glimmered.

Dean grinned at the landscapist before they both dropped their tools and Dean grabbed his hand to pull him into the house. 

As they were rushing through the back door, Sam chuckled and said, "By the way, my roses aren't the only things with long stems."

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you look up gardening/farming pick up lines because they are hilarious.


End file.
